


I'm a Brooklyn Baby

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, It's 1976, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Top Michael, im always a slut for lana, its a treat for everyone, luke rides michael, michaels 21 and Luke's 18, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Since  the cold 1970 day where they first kissed, and Luke swore he felt magic, nothing has changed. Every soft kiss feels brand new to Luke. Every rough kiss feels like an inexperienced thrill. Michael loved Luke with all his heart, and he knew Luke loved him the same way."</p><p>Based off of Brooklyn Baby by Lana Del Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Brooklyn Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is the smut I talked about in my last fic, I spent a lot of time on this and I worked really hard. I'm actually kinda proud! I hope you love it as much as I do!  
> Title is from Brooklyn Baby by Lana Del Rey

@  
The room had a soft glow to it, the window exposing a cloudy city with the light rain drizzling being the only source of light in the small bedroom they shared. Michael stopped the quiet strumming on his guitar to reach over and take the blunt from Luke's hand and bring it to his lips. He took a puff and gave it back to Luke to hold. His hand went back to the neck of the acoustic guitar and started strumming the chords to a familiar tune. Luke adjusted the small crown of pink flowers he has on his head and turned and giggled at his love. The haze in his mind not affecting how beautiful he found the boy in front of him. The darkness of the small run down Brooklyn apartment they could barely afford contrasted against Michael's pale and soft features in a way that confused Luke. Michael continued to strum and looked to him with slight red eyes, silently encouraging him. They did this all the time, Michael would play guitar and Luke would sing Lou Reed. By themselves together, only needing each other's company as their audience.  
"Holly came from Miami, F.L.A.  
Hitch-hiked her way across the U.S.A."  
Luke sang quietly as Luke continued and looked down at the street below. He grew up here, this city. He remembers the day he met Michael. A humid day in 1967. Him being only 9 and Michael being 12. He remembers being in awe of the stunning taller blonde boy on the street with his sixth grade friends while Luke walked outside to get the paper. He remembers Michael's green eyes locking with Luke's and giving him a warming smile. He remembers being 12 himself and Michael being 15, and them sitting outside on Michael's steps talking and being together. He remembers that day the best, when it was getting late outside and Michael was about to head home. He walked away but turned back after only a few steps to lean in and give Luke his first kiss. It lasted only about two seconds and barely touched but to Luke it was everything, and Michael knows that.  
Michael continued to lazily strum on his favorite guitar. Luke stopped singing and let his mind wander to all the memories they boys had as he took small puffs. Michael grabbed it out of his hand again and continued the routine. He blew smoke slightly in Luke's face, grabbing the boys attention. Luke turned and smiled at him. He grabbed the guitar out of his hand and set it on the mattress they were sat next to. He leaned into Michael and wrapped an arm around his back. The drizzle outside getting heavier as the sky darkened with a perfect mixture of storm and nightlife. They finished smoking and put out what was left, they never liked to do it too much, but some days they felt like they needed it. Luke looked up at Michael from where he was slouched into the older boy. He leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth with a quiet laugh. Michael fixed his head so their lips could touch properly. Since the cold 1970 day where they first kissed, and Luke swore he felt magic, nothing has changed. Every soft kiss feels brand new to Luke. Every rough kiss feels like an inexperienced thrill. Michael loved Luke with all his heart, and he knew Luke loved him the same way. Michael added more pressure to the kiss and gently layed Luke down onto the freshly-cleaned hardwood floor of their bedroom. Luke's thin lips were chapped slightly and Michael's were soft and plump. The combination felt perfect as time seemed to stop as they melted into each other. Luke eased his tongue into Michael's warm mouth. He could taste the slight burnt taste of marijuana along with breath mints. Luke ran his hands slowly up Michael's exposed arms. He knew Luke always loved him in singlets, even in the cold. Michael had his tattooed hands holding onto Luke's hips as their lips moved perfectly in sync. Luke parted them and moved his wet lips to Michael's stubbly neck and sucked harshly. He left a small bruise on Michael's pale skin that would look beautiful the day after. Michael sat up and brought Luke with him. He gave him one last kiss before relocating onto their mattress resting on the floor. He turned on the lamp next to it to illuminate the now dark room. He got Luke back under him and started kissing him harder. Luke lifted one leg to allow Michael to slip in between him better. Luke has his hands up Michael's tank top and explored the warm pale skin. Michael quickly slipped it over his head and kissed all around Luke's jawline and neck. Luke let out a pleased moan at the feeling of his boy showing him the affection he loved. Luke worked his sweater off partially as Michael was occupied with Luke's neck. He moved away for a moment to get it over his head and toss it towards the end of the mattress. Luke's hands caressed the side of Michael's soft body. Everything about him was perfect to Luke. He was art. Michael was art to Luke. Luke had an entire poetry book dedicated to writing about him. He would perform it sometimes to small crowds on late Friday nights, Michael always being the one directly in front the of the stage in the hometown pub. Michael was a poem. Michael's small tattooed fingers worked to pop open the button to Luke's light blue jeans and get them down his slender legs. Luke's eyes shut when Michael's hands teased his boxers, snapping the waist band. Michael's hands pressed into Luke's hip bones and before he knew it his boxers were off and on the floor. Michael moved his head down quickly and Luke's eyes shot open to look down at him. The boy with dyed hair mouthed at Luke's thighs and his abs clenched with excitement. Mikey bit and left love bites all over the soft skin as Luke mewled with pleasure. When Luke's head was thrown back Michael took the chance and pushed Luke's angry-pink cock into his mouth and bobbed fast. Luke's groans echoed off the old walls of the bedroom. Luke's whines went from octave to octave the quicker and harder Michael worked.  
"F-fuck, Mic-Michael, Oh God." Luke reached down into Michael's hair just for something to hold onto during his rapidly approaching orgasm. Michael took the warning and sucked hard as Luke shot his climax down his boyfriends throat. Luke's moans were so loud the neighbors could probably hear, Luke didn't care. He wanted everyone else to hear how good he felt. His breathing calmed down as Michael wiped his saliva covered lips and came up to kiss him. Luke pushed his tongue into Michael's mouth, he could slightly taste himself on his tongue and again, he didn't care. Luke picked up his limp arms from his side and pushed Michael's boxers off of him, he wasn't wearing pants today since they were home. Michael's cock was already leaking when it sprung out a harsh red color. Luke moaned at the sound of it hitting his stomach. His cock already hardening again as he stared down at Michael. Michael lifted up three fingers to Luke's face. Luke got the message and opened up his mouth to get his fingers coated. When Michael thought they were ready he took them out and brought one down to Luke's hole, he circled it around as Luke moaned at the faint contact. Michael pushed one in and Luke's face was temporarily covered in discomfort. Michael held it there for a few moments until he moved his finger slightly and Luke started to pant. Michael smirked at how worked up he was over just Michael's finger. He added another into him and moved them more, scissoring and curling them; looking for the certain spot inside Luke. He put in a final one and sped up his finger speed as Luke's moans got louder and drew out longer. He jabbed his prostate and Luke groaned with his head thrown back. Michael continued on until Luke reached down to pull at Michael's hand.  
"I-I'm good, please." Luke whined out, eyes shut.  
Michael smirked and pulled his hand away. He wiped off his fingers and spit into his palm. He jerked himself off to get it as wet as he could to try and hurt Luke the least he could. He let out soft grunts as his hand moved against himself for a few more strokes. Luke bit down onto his own lip hard as he watched Michael the entire time. Michael drew his hand away and grabbed onto looks soft pale hips. He placed the head at Luke's entrance. Michaels lips found their way to Luke's as he whispered,  
"Ready baby?"  
Luke nodded and grabbed onto Michael's bicep, waiting for the slight pain. Michael was just about to push in when Luke stopped him.  
"Wait!" Luke shouted, Michael's face turned into one of panic as he worried something was wrong. Luke blushed before he finally spoke up,  
"C-can I ride you?" His voice was barely audible, but oh, Michael heard it.  
"Fuck, yeah. Holy shit, yeah." Michael breathed out.  
Luke sat up and pushed Michael down onto the bed. Luke climbed up onto Michael and ran his hands down his soft chest. Their position changing Michael's stoned out haze into one of pure lust. Luke scooted up Michael's body until he was barely hovering over Michael's aching cock. Luke carefully lined up Michael with himself and began to sink down slowly. Luke's eyes laced shut in the familiar pain that shot through him. When Michael bottomed out Luke sat there for a couple of minutes so he could fully adjust to the satisfying feeling of Michael being inside of him. When the pain drifted away Luke experimentally moved his hips slightly. Michael moaned loudly at the feeling, catching Luke off guard. Luke gained a burst of confidence at Michael submission to him. Luke lifted up slightly and sank back down hard, causing himself to whimper at the full feeling he was receiving. Michael was growing loudly with every small movement Luke made, the fact that Luke was fucking riding him making the whole situation hotter than it should be. Luke wanted to tease Michael as much as he can but he soon began to get fed up with his own slow pace. Luke pushed off almost completely and fell back down with a loud whine.  
"Mik-Michael fuck, so good." Luke gave up the small dominant act and fell back into his original whimpering mess. His movements quickened and didn't seem to slow down as pleasure engulfed them both. When Michael's cock hit Luke's prostate he lost it; his head was thrown back yet again with loud sobs and whines. Michael was no different. Moaning and groaning never stopping as Luke's movements took over him. He reached his hands onto the blonde boys slim hips and grabbed hard. He lifted Luke up and down himself, making sure to hit his prostate every time. Luke's upperhalf fell limp against Michael's torso and Michael could feel Luke's dripping cock leaking against them both. Luke picked up his head and kissed Michael lovingly as Michael thrusted hard and deep into him. Luke felt himself being pushed towards finishing at an alarming speed. With every touch to his spot his breath was knocked out of him with a loud pant. Michael recognized this as he's seen it multiple times, and he reached his small hand inbetween them to Luke's angry red cock and jerked him off. Luke choked out a moan at all he stimulation he was getting at once. Michael's thumb ran over the head the way he knew the blonde liked, and Luke was coming. A loud guttural moan left Luke, ending with a squeaky sound he always made when he finished. Luke felt more relaxed than he ever had before as Michael thrusted faster into him. Michael groaned under his breath as he met his climax finally and shot into Luke. Michael breathed harshly as he pulled out of his boyfriend. He rolled Luke off of him so they were side by side. Luke was staring at the ceiling, like he was drained completely. Michel chuckled at him.  
"You okay, babe?"  
Luke nodded and slid over so Michael could hold him.  
"That was..perfect." Luke's voice was fucked out from how loud he was.  
"It really was." Michael giggled at how amazed Luke sounded.  
"Can we do it again?" Luke looked up at him.  
"Sure baby, but let's sleep first okay?"  
Luke reached up and brushed Michael's single feather in his black hair out of his face.  
"I really love you, Mikey."  
"And I really love you too." Michael leaned down and kissed his boyfriend deeply. He could never get enough of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos appreciated. I start school again Monday please send help. Anyways, my tumblr is 'bandmoan' if you wanna follow me or give me any feedback. Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
